How Disgusting
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: The way V touched III, the way in which they showed their love, how disgusting. Though, IV wasn't much better for watching. Romanshipping, more leaning towards Teaservice and a hint of Tranquil. It probably isn't right to tag it as family, but it IS technically family.


I'd be sorry, but I'm not. I need some decency on my account. ...and by that I mean more NSFW. Yes, it's Romanshipping, but leaning more towards Teaservice than anything. Direct all blame to my best friend for this one, actually. Enjoy.

* * *

IV wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this, but at this point, he didn't particularly care at this point. He looked desperate though; on his knees, peering through the bit of door left open due to V's carelessness. That was right, the eldest brother obviously didn't care about what he was doing.

He knew by the way III was being handled that there was a lack of care. Yes, it was gentle, but it was also incredibly cold. Who gave V the right to touch what didn't belong to him? Being the oldest didn't give hi free reign over things that belonged to the other two.

As such, IV was looking into the bedroom, watching the two of them. III didn't want it. Couldn't V have seen it in those emerald eyes? Was he too caught up in his own gain? Disgusting. He was utterly repulsive. IV wasn't much better for watching them in a rather private time, either. He justified it as looking out for the youngest brother, because it was clear that no one else would.

Those pale hands explored III's body, undressing him carefully, caressing him in all of the right places that made him feel good. IV couldn't help but imagine V being himself, imagining himself undressing the boy - he would be willing, he would have _had_do have been - touching the right places, his lips kissing every bit of exposed flesh. He would be moaning out IV's name, and would love every second of it. They both would have been.

Whenever he caught a glimpse of V, he couldn't help but cringe. This was wrong. He loved someone else. He didn't love III, not in the right way. Anger swelled within his heart. No, he would block out V. He would pretend it was himself. That was probably what III was doing, as well.

IV's hand moved southwards, his own half-fantasy beginning to show its side-effects. His hand brushed against the bulge, sending a spark up his spine. Maybe it was wrong to consider doing something as he watched his brother commit a despicable act. His hand worked on the bulge through the cloth. He couldn't have risked taking it out, in case he had been caught looking at them.

Whenever III had moaned out a 'nii-sama', IV felt a little bit relieved; he wouldn't need to mentally correct it to 'IV'. He carefully watched the pinkette. He noticed how pretty his skin was with the faint gleam of sweat covering it, how his breath hitched when the right spots were brushed, or the faint and unsure quiver of his lip as he tried to stay calm. When V kissed him, IV had to close his eyes, his mind continuing to pretend it was him who was kissing the boy.

It was difficult to stay quiet, though somehow, IV had managed. His imagination was very strong, and he was glad for that. The look on III's face as V had entered him, the look of pain and discomfort that it held as he tried to stay strong for his big brother...and he did nothing to soothe him. The middle brother had to remember his place; he couldn't have burst in and reminded the eldest just how important it was that he was gentle. He had to bite his tongue, very hard. For a moment, the taste of blood had caught him off-guard.

III became louder and louder as V thrust into him. Obviously, the youngest had forgotten IV was in the house. That was fine. It was more material for IV to use. His hand rubbed and squeezed through the fabric, trying to finish himself off before they did. IV knew he was running out of time. From the sound of III, he wouldn't have lasted much longer.

Finally, he had reached his climax, allowing himself to release. The cum felt absolutely disgusting in his pants, though - he would change them in a minute. He just needed to watch for just a few seconds longer. IV wanted to pretend that he could have finished III off, as well. The pinkette really didn't last too long after that. His pretty emerald eyes screwed shut and let out a final moan, before he reached his own climax. The middle brother left after that. Why would he have wanted to watch V?

IV went off to his own room. After all, he had pants to change.


End file.
